Heart Strawberry
by Ryu Minami BoojaeBear
Summary: "Kau tak tau hyung? Heart strawberry itu merupakan tahyul dari sekolah kita. Ada strawberry bentuk hati yang kadang ditemukan dikebun strawberry belakang sekolah kita. Kalau dimakan berdua bersama orang yang disukai, cintanya akan terpenuhi!" / "Yun, aku…. Ingin berbagi Heart Strawberry ini denganmu .." Twoshoot. Read it out !


**Tittle : Heart Strawberry**

Author : Ryu Minami BoojaeBear

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rated : T (bisa berubah sesuai keinginan readers)

Cast :  
YunJae  
YooSu  
Changmin

**WARNING!  
YAOI BL**

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Read it out ^^

"Ya semuanya! Satu jam lagi acara bebas!. Kalian boleh petik strawberry!" Teriak seorang songsaengnim pada murid-muridnya.

Ya, seluruh siswa Cassieopeia sekarang tengah berada di kebun sekolah. Heran mengapa disekolah bisa ada kebun strawberry? Jawabannya karena Cassieopeia adalah sekolah khusus untuk mempelajari bisnis perkebunan. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya para siswa memanen hasil tanaman buah strawberry.

"Waaah… Strawberry memang lucu dan enak, ya!" ucap seorang namja cantik yang tengah memilih strawberry untuk dibawanya ke asrama. Terlihat sekali kalau namja itu begitu menyukai strawberry, dilihat dari senyum yang selalu tersungging di bibirnya. Namanya adalah Kim Jaejoong, namja tercantik di Cassieopeia. Bahkan kecantikannya mengalahkan setiap pesona siswi-siswi di sekolah itu. Hal itulah yang membuat semua yeoja-yeoja begitu membencinya. Ditambah lagi sikap Jaejoong yang biasa-biasa saja dalam menghadapi mereka. Bahkan Jaejoong terkesan begitu ramah kepada mereka. Makin membuat mereka sakit hati.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah memilih strawberry nya? Kalau sudah kajja kita kembali kekelas!" Ajak Junsu, teman Jaejoong sedari kecil. Kemana-mana mereka selalu bersama. Hingga sekarang mereka menginjak sekolah menengah atas. Bahkan mereka sekelas dan sekamar di asrama.

"Sebentar su-ie, masih banyak lagi strawberry yang ingin ku ambil. Ini belum cukup untuk ku makan nanti" Jaejoong menunjukkan beberapa strawberry di tas plastik yang dipegangnya.

"Belum cukup? Yak hyung! itu bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup. Lihatlah banyak sekali strawberry yang sudah kau ambil. Bisa-bisa Kangta songsaengnim memarahimu" celetuk Junsu. Tapi sepertinya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Jaejoong. Karena buktinya sampai sekarang dia masih asik dengan kegiatan 'mari memetik strawberry' nya itu.

**sementara itu…..**

"Hahahaha! Bagaimana rasanya? Manis kan? Hahahaha" terdengar tawa dari beberapa namja tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong dan Junsu. "Uweeek,, manis apanya? Ini bahkan lebih asam dari sekarung strawberry asam yang di campur! Yak Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin! Kalian mengerjaiku" teriak salah satu namja yang terlihat sangat kesal. Dan dimulailah aksi saling kejar-kejaran antara mereka.

"Hahahaha.. rasakan" tawa Yunho sambil lari dari kejaran temannya Park Yoochun.

"Hei,, itu Jung Yunho! Dia sangat tampan kalau tertawa!". "seperti anak kecil, ne .. kyeoptaa!" teriak beberapa siswi yang melihat asksi 3 bersahabat itu.

"Huuuh! Dasar tukang cari muka. Awas saja nanti." Kesal Junsu. Junsu dan Jaejoong adalah teman dekat dari namja-namja itu. Bahkan Junsu dan Yoochun berstatus sepasang kekasih.

"Sudahlah su-ie, kau tau sendiri mereka itu seperti apa. Sudah tua tapi sikap kekanak-kanakan. Lagipula, bukannya sampai sekarang Yoochun itu selalu setia padamu? Jadi kau harus berusaha untuk mempercayainya. Ayo kita lanjutkan memetiknya" Saran Jaejoong panjang lebar, membuat Junsu hanya bisa terdiam dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Hey Boo, Su-ie." Sapa Yunho yang entah sejak kapan telah berada disamping Jaejoong.

"Wae Yun? Pergilah dari sini kalau kau hanya ingin menggangguku" Jawab Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buah strawberry.

"Kau mengusirku? Hey ingat, ini sekolahku. Otomatis ini kebunku. Dan aku bisa saja melarangmu untuk mengambil strawberry disini." Ucap Yunho yang tidak terima diusir oleh Jaejoong.

"Oooh begitu? Okee, tidak masalah. Ayo su-ie, kita pergi dari sini!" Jaejoong akan beranjak dari tempatnya ketika ada yang menahan tangannya.

"Mau kemana?" cegat Yunho.

"Tentu saja pergi" jawab Jaejoong ketus sambil menepis tangan Yunho. Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar emosi sekarang.

"Eh? Kau marah ya? Ayolah Jae,, tadi aku hanya bercanda. Begitu saja emosi."

"Sudah, ayo lanjutkan lagi memetiknya" oh ayolah, dia tau sendiri apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai Boo nya marah. Waktu itu saja hanya gara-gara sebuah pensil, ia malah dilarang untuk menyapa Jaejoong. Huuh, kekanak-kanakan memang,, tapi itulah Kim Jaejoong, pikir Yunho.

"Hehe,, kau saja yang begitu mudah di perdaya. Untuk apa aku marah hanya karena strawberry, kau tau sendiri kan kalau su-ie juga punya kebun strawberry. Kalau ku mau,, aku bisa saja memintanya kepada su-ie iya kan su? Itu hanyalah gertakan Yunho pabbo :p" kata Jaejoong penuh kemenangan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Yunho, yang dibalas kikikan geli oleh Junsu, dan tatapan cengo dari Yunho (hahaha,, Yunppa ketipu niyeeee :p)

"Kau mengerjaiku? Awas kau Jaejoong!" amuk Yunho.

"Hahahaha. Sudahlah terima saja kekalahanmu Yun. Minggir, aku mau melanjutkan kegiatanku. Dan kau jangan menggangguku lagi" menghabiskan isi dari kebun ini mungkin tidak masalah, pikir Jaejoong.

"Oh ya Yun, nampaknya kau sedang bahagia. Dari tadi tidak bisa diam. Ada saja yang kalian bertiga ributkan. Seperti anak SD saja" Tanya Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah mereka bertiga (YunYooMin) tadi.

"Wae? Ada yang salah dari tingkah kami tadi? Kalian berdua saja seperti anak TK!" jawab Yunho yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan saying dari Jaejoong, dan jitakan kasar dari Junsu.

"Appo…. Boo, pukulan Junsu sakit" adu Yunho ke Jaejoong. Yah, begitulah seorang Jung Yunho. Begitu usil, tapi hanya kepada Jaejoong lah sikap manjanya selalu muncul.

"Huuh selalu saja" cibir Junsu "Eh Chunnie,, kau mengagetkanku saja. Yak Minnie, jangan dimakan. Itukan punyaku, Chunnie itukan milik Su-ie" spontan saja Changmin meletakkan kembali strawberry milik Junsu pada tempatnya setelah melihat tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan Yoochun padanya.

"Dasar Duck butt pelit! Aku minta sama umma saja kalau begitu. Boleh kan umma?" izin Changmin yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Jaejoong yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Yunho

**Jae POV**

Mereka segalanya bagiku. Mereka berempat merupakan keluarga kecilku. Kami berteman semenjak duduk di bangku TK. Mereka yang selalu membuatku tersenyum. Mereka yang selalu bisa menghibuku. Mereka yang selalu ada didekatku, bahkan disaat aku menghadapi saat-saat yang paling sulit sekalipun yaitu saat insiden kecelakaan yang membuatku kehilangan seluruh anggota keluargaku. Umma, appa, halmeoni, haraboji, mereka semua meninggalkanku. Dan sekarang yang kumiliki hanya empat orang sahabat yang begitu aku sayangi dan menyayangiku setulus hati.

Dari dulu sikap mereka tidak berubah. Selalu kekanak-kanakan. Ada saja yang menjadi bahan keributan. Baik Changmin yang selalu membuat Junsu menangis dan selalu menghabiskan seluruh jatah makan yang lain.

Yoochun yang tak pernah bisa diam. Namja berjidat lebar itu selalu saja mencari gara-gara dengan Yunnie. Seperti tadi, saling member strawberry yang berujung pada strawberry asam yang diberikan Yunnie padanya. Hahaha, tak pernah berubah.

Junsu yang selalu cengeng, tapi jangan salah. Junsu memang cengeng, tapi dia juga termasuk orang yang paling galak dari kami semua ketika melihat mereka mengerjaiku. Itulah yang membuatku begitu menyayangi dongsaeng ku yang paling imut itu. Dongsaeng. Ya, dongsaeng. Aku menganggap mereka betiga itu dongsaeng ku.

Dan yang terakhir Jung Yunho. Yunnie, adalah namja yang paling tua dari kami semua. Dia adalah appa, dan aku adalah umma bagi mereka. Yah, julukan itu sudah kami berdua dapatkan sejak SD. Yunnie itu bisa dibilang adalah orang yang paling usil dari kami semua. Apalagi terhadapku, dia suka mencari gara-gara denganku. Tapi meski begitu, dia merupakan orang yang begitu aku kagumi. Karena disaat yang berbeda, dia bisa menjadi orang yang paling berwibawa dari kami. Dia juga merupakan cinta pertamaku. Mungkin perasaan ini bisa menjadi boomerang bagi persahabatan kami. Aku tau kalau Yunnie itu normal. Dia tidak gay seperti YooSu dan tentunya aku. Maka dari itu aku tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan ini padanya. Biarlah ini akan menjadi rahasia hatiku.

Saat ini kupandangi wajah jengah Yunnie yang memandang kemesraan YooSu. Kkkkk, dia begitu lucu, apalagi ketika sedang kesal. Bagiku dia adalah namja tertampan yang pernah ada. Sedikit (banyak) lebay mungkin. Tapi itulah yang ada di benakku.

"Boo, kau mau tidak?" ucap Yunnie yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Kulihat di menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakang tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya di lingkarkan dileherku. Tak ayal hal itu mengundang jantungku untuk berdetak lebih cepat.

"Apa itu Yun?"

"Ini! Strawberry super asam di sini! Hahahaha" gelak tawanya terdengar ketika selesai menyuapkan sesuatu kemulutku. Strawberry asam? Andwae! Aku benci yang asam asam!.

Eh? Tapi rasanya kok manis?

"Payah! Kau begitu mudah tertipu! Bwek!" Yunho menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

Deg! Wajahnya begitu dekat denganku. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang kecuali memandanginya.

"Yah Boo. Tampang jelekmu tadi sudah ku potret. Akan ku bagikan ke anak-anak yang lain. Hahaha" Yunnie berlari menjauhi kami.

"Hyung/Yun! Tunggu kami" teriak YooMin mengejar Yunnie.

"Dasar! Selalu saja"

Samar-samar ku mendengar Junsu berceloteh karena sampai sekarang aku masih fokus untuk menstabilkan detak jantugku akibat ulah Yunnie tadi.

"Yunho sunbae sangat tampan. Enak sekali ya mereka bisa dekat dengan sunbae" ucap seorang siswi sambil melihat kearah kami. Tatapan mereka begitu menyakitkan. Dari dulu mereka memang tidak menyukaiku. Aku benci keadaan ini. Tapi aku harus bagaimana lagi? Itulah nasib dekat dengan seorang Jung Yunho, idola disekolah ini.

"Apa mungkin Yunho sunbae berpacaran dengang Kim Jaejoong?"

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Kau tau sendiri kan dengan gossip yang beredar akhir-akhir ini. Yunho sunbae itu sedang dekat dengan Go Ahra, anak dari kelas 3-1"

"Oh iya juga ya. Kasian sekali Jaejoong itu. Hahaha"

SAKIT! Sangat sakit malah. Ya, aku tau perihal gossip itu. Tapi aku tidak berani menanyakannya kepada Yunnie, aku begitu takut.

"Yak! Berhenti membicarakan orang atau kalian ingin mulut kalian ku robek-robek pakai gunting?" kudengar suara Junsu yang memarahi mereka.

"Sudahlah hyung. Jangan dibawa hati perkataan mereka itu. Aku percaya kalian pasti bersatu" Ucap Junsu mencoba menenagkanku. Hanya Junsu yang paling bisa mengerti perasaanku. Termasuk perasaanku terhadap Yunnie.

**malam harinya di asrama** **putra**

**Author POV**

"Hyung, apa mulutmu tidak lelah? Dari tadi kau tidak berhenti mengunyah strawberry strawberry itu. Nanti kau bisa sakit perut" Heran Junsu. Pasalnya semenjak kembali ke asrama tadi sore sampai sekarang Jaejoong tidak berhenti memakan strawberry. Tapi tidak digubris oleh Jaejoong.

"Itu Heart Strawberry kan? Waah, kau sangat beruntung mendapatkannya" ucap seorang namja.

"Tentu saja,, ini akan aku berikan untuk pacarku"

Nampaknya obrolan kedua namja itu mengusik ketenangan Jaejoong yang masih dengan kegiatannya memakan buah favoritnya.

"Heart strawberry? Apa itu su-ie?" dari pada bingung, lebih baik dia bertanya kepada sahabatnya, Junsu.

"Kau tak tau hyung? Heart strawberry itu merupakan tahyul dari sekolah kita. Ada strawberry bentuk hati yang kadang ditemukan dikebun strawberry belakang sekolah kita. Kalau dimakan berdua bersama orang yang disukai, cintanya akan terpenuhi!"terang Junsu yang begitu semangat menjelaskan apa itu Heart strawberry.

"Serius?! Strawberry yang bisa meraih cinta?! Apa itu benar-benar bisa dipercaya su-ie?"

"Aku juga awalnya tidak percaya. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, strawberry itulah yang membuat aku dan Yoochun jadian"

'Jinjja? Aku tertarik! Aku harus mendapatkannya, aku ingin mencobanya bersama Yunnie' bayin Jaejoong.

**pukul 12.00 PM**

Jaejoong terlihat mengendap-ngendap ke jendela samping tempat tidurnya. Bersyukurlah dia, karena tempat tidurnya berada di paling ujung dekat jendela jadi dia tidak perlu melangkahi teman-temannya.

'Aiisshh! Jangan sampai ketahuan. Bisa-bisa aku dihukum' batinnya

GREKK

'OMO!' pekiknya. 'Cuma lantai satu tapi kenapa tinggi begini? Tapi pintunya sudah dikunci. Bagaimana ini?' saat terbukanya jendela, Jaejoong kaget pasalnya ternyata jarak jendela dengan lantainya terbilang cukup tinggi.

"Sedang apa?"

Deg

"Yunnie?!" pekik Jaejoong "Ka.. Kau sendiri sedang apa?" tambahnya.

"Aku sedang cari angin! Kau mau kemana? Apa mau makan strawberry lagi? Perasaan tadi kau mengambil banyak sekali. Apa stock nya sudah habis?"

"Ke.. ketahuan" aku tidak boleh melewati kesempatan ini. Mumpung ada Yunnie, pikirnya.

"Aku mau menemukan strawberry bentuk hati .. katanya enak, aku tidak bisa tidur membayangkannya!"

"Begitu ya? Sepertinya seru juga. Kalau memang enak, aku juga mau." Seru Yunho.

SRETT

"Ehh?!"

"Ayo sini!" Yunho merentangkan tangannya didepan Jaejoong, berniat untuk membantu Jaejoong turun.

"Mwo?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Kau takut turun kan? Lihat kau gemetaran"

"Aku memang mau turun .." jawab Jaejoong dengan muka memerah.

"Payah! Ayo cepat lompat! Nanti ketahuan songsaengnim."

HUPPP

dengan sigap Yunho memeluk Jaejoong yang telah melompat.

"Jantungmu deg-degan sekali. Apa segitu takutnya?" ycap Yunho yang masih setia memeluk Jaejoong (wooy,, cut cut #plakk -_-)

"Ba.. bawel!" teriak Jaejoong melepas pelukannya.  
'Pabbo! Aku itu berdebar karena kau! Dasar tidak peka!' maki Jaejoong dalam hati.

**Jae POV**

Setelah menempuh beberapa lorong sekolah, akhirnya kami sampai juga di kebun strawberry. Hmm, mencium baunya saja aku ingin makan lagi. Kami pun memulai pencarian Heart strawberry.

5 menit

15 menit

20 menit

45 menit

"Yak Boo! Aku lelah, apa kau yakin ada buah seperti itu?" gerutu Yunnie. Aku pun merasa lelah, hamper sejam kami mencari tapi buah itu tetap tidak ada. Apa mungkin belum keberuntunganku ya? Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah!

"Semangatmu payah! Seperti yeoja saja!" cibirku mencoba membakar semangatnya. Kulihat wajahnya menahan kesal. Kkk, kyeopta! **

"Huh, baiklah. Tapi awas saja kalu sampai kau mengeluh"

pencarianpun dimulai lagi pokoknya harus dapat!

"Nih! Heart Strawberry kan? Aku mendapatkannya?" suara Yunho mengagetkanku. Dia mendapatkannya! Huwaaa ..

"Jinjja? Gomawo Yunnie" kupeluk erat tubuhnya. Aku begitu bahagia sekarang.

Sekarang! ku gigit setengah buah strawberry itu.

"Yun, aku…. Ingin berbagi Heart Strawberry ini denganmu .." ucapku takut-takut. Aku takut dia marah. Kulihat perubahan wajahnya. Ya Tuhan

"J-Jae, kau ini bicara apa? Jangan bercanda ah! Kau tidak pantas begini! Hubungan kita bukan begini. Kau tau sendiri kan?" kudengar suara Yunho yang meninggi padaku. Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar. Yunho pasti tidak menyukaiku. Sakit! Aku mati-matian menahan air mataku. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis didepannya.

"Payah! Kau itu terlalu narsis, ini itu balasan untuk yang tadi siang! Rasakan ini!" ku suapi setengah buah strawberry itu padanya secara paksa. Kulihat tatapan kaget dimatanya.

"Ha ha! Bercandaku keterlaluan ya? Mian mian. Ya sudah, aku kembali ya? Aku mengantuk!" tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, kularikan tubuhku ke dalam asrama. Aku tak kuat lagi.

BRAKK

kututup pintu dengan keras, tak peduli jika harus ketahuan.

'Hikss.. hikss. Pabbo! Harusnya aku bisa memperkirakan reaksi Yunnie, tau begini aku tidak perlu menahan malu .. hiss, hikss.. sekarang aku hanya bisa menyesali semuanya.

Iya, aku tau kami memang tidak pantas menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih. Mungkin inilah akhirnya..

Pabboooooo!

Kupeluk su-ie yang tengah terlelap. 'su-ie, aku gagal. Aku gagal. Entah apa yang akan terjadi antara aku dan Yunho besok.

**TBC ^^  
**

**Ini ff kedua nami,, mian ne kalau banyak typo. Nami udah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Mian kalo ada yang kurang suka  
garing banget pasti. Huweee .. review please**


End file.
